What She Doesn't Know
by mialucendamalfoy
Summary: When Sakura moves in down stairs from Kakashi, life starts to take a strange turn. As they both realize things happen for reasons they may never understand


Chapter One

For Sakura it had been a really long day. Lady Tsunade just had her move into the jonin apartments by the Tower, and it was closer to the hospital she had to admit. She flopped onto her bed, boxes surrounded her in her new apartment. Naruto had helped but she really needed some alone time . To be alone with her thoughts, about every that has happened these past few years. Kakashi said he would help her, but as usual he didn't show up. Typical, she thought, she should have known that he wouldn't show. She huffed, her light pink bangs flew up and fluffed out on her forehead.

As she zoned out, into a place that she felt like she shouldn't be. She remembered the team she once was part of, her childish crush on Saskue, and how he deserted his village. Her village. A tear slid down and landed on the pink hair that splayed that fanned out around her head. She took a deep breath and pushed that thought out of her head. Just as that happened a lazy knock sounded threw her apartment. It echoed as she got up and threw on her house coat. Sakura hurried into the living room quickly opening up the front door to find Kakashi/ He was holding takeout from Taski.

"Peace offering?"Sakura asked, hand on her hip and her eyebrow arched.

"No. Just a treat I picked up while walking around town." Kakashi mused to himself, his eye crinkling in a smile.

He quietly took note of her messy hair and disheveled look. He knew she was upset, he saw her threw her back room room window. Sakura didnt know he just lived aboe her and he planned on keeping it that way for now. Out of his students, Sakura was his favorite because she over came so much.

Sakura stepped to the side to let him in. He slauntered over the small table, settingout the cartons down. Smiling under his mask as she slightly smiled as she recognized the smell of Beijing beef.

"Yet you bring me my favorite dish but you never showed up this morning. Get caught up at the Memorial Stone?" Sakura inquired as she slowly sat down gazing at the carton. He could see the slight disbelief in her eyes as she opened it. Her favorite take out, he knew it.

"I remember moving can be exhausting and figured you wont want to cook." He grinned under his mask. He knew she probably would skip dinner and go to bed after today's events.

Sakura sighed seeming to accept his excuse. She tucked into her meal, eating it slowly savoring her meal. She closed her eyes as she chewed and a look of bliss crossed her face. And for the first time he realized that she was truly her, she wasn't putting on a mask right now, her defenses were down. He watched as she ate hoping she is enjoying the treat. He could tell she was almost full as she leaned back.

"I could go to sleep now. I think I ate too much. And I still have to make my bed." She half wined.

In response Kakashi slowly got up and walked into the back room. He started looking for the box labeled linens. He finally found it. He opened it up and pulled out a set of sheets, pillow cases, her pillows, and her comforter. He made her bed, smoothing out her pastel pink and blue floral print bed spread and fluffed up her pillows. He walked back into the living area to find Sakura passed out. Poor girl she must exhausted herself between shifts at the hospital and moving. He thought. He gently picked her up and carried her bridal style into her bedroom and laid her down and covered her up. He cleaned up her table putting leftovers in her fridge and let himself out.

Sakura woke up in the morning in her bed- strange I don't remember putting my self to bed, nor making it. Then she remembered Kakashi was there last night. She looked down, At least he didn't dress her for bed, thank Kami. She thought as she pulled the covers close thinking about the kind gesture of him bringing her food even if he didn't actually help her move but he did make her bed for her.

She got up and dragged herself into the kitchen. Putting water in her kettle and turned on her stove. She waited patiently for her water to boil. During this she was alone with her thoughts, she was trying to plan out her morning before she had to go train. The kettle started to sing jerking her out of her own head and back into reality. She poured the hot water over her loose leaf tea.

Sakura sat down at her small table, placing her tea cup onto the flat surface. She pulled her legs right under herself and sipped her tea, slowly waking up. As she woke up Sakura started to make mental notes on what she needed to do to make her apartment home.

First things first, I need to finish unpacking my kitchen. She mused to herself. She finished the last of her tea and got up from the table. She sighed and started to get to work

Kakashi turned to his sleepy head to the clock on his night stand. The numbers glowed back at him showing him that it was 3 a.m.. He secretly was wondering what woke him, or if he just woke up. He took a heavy sigh, questioning what may have woke him up. He sat up, pulling his knees towards his chest, his black sheets pooling around his waist. He rested his forearms on his knees, thinking. His experience earlier that evening. He just wondered why? Why did he feel what he did was what felt right? Like he was supposed to help the strong kunoichi with her burdens. Get a grip on yourself, she can take care of herself. She is just in his squad and a friend and his teammate. Just like Rin was... He thought about it deeply. He took a deep breath and swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and he stood. His black boxer briefs clung to his well defined butt and legs. He gently padded down the hall to the small kitchenette. He puled his kettle off the stove and filled it in the sink.

Pakkun padded over from the disheveled couch, trying to keep quiet trying not to wake up Bull. Bull would complain because he got woken up from his beauty rest. Pakkun looked up at Kakashi who was bathed in the glow of the overhead vents light. "Whats up boss?" he said in his gruff voice.

"Oh you know just woke up at this odd hour for some reason. Did any noise happen?" Kakashi said sleeply asked as the water started to boil. He removed it so he wouldn't wake up the other dogs.

"Cant say I have boss. I think a loud noise would wake us all up." Pakkun yawned as he watched his master prepare tea.

"Well my day seems to be starting earlier than I had planned."Kakashi murmurer.


End file.
